Playful
by Taayluur
Summary: Love isn't always at first sight. Love doesn't always come from friendship or interest. Sometimes love just pops out at you at the most perfect of times.


Lily Evans desperately tried to keep her thoughts in order as she made her way to Potions class. True, Professor Slughorn kept the class enjoyable for her, but she could never seem to keep focus in the class. It was a double class with the Slytherins, meaning she'd have to face a brutal ghost of her past- Severus Snape. When she was simply reminded of him, he heart filled with regret and sorrow. Putting such stress behind her, Lily exhaled, and tightly pressed her textbooks to her chest. Abruptly, someone came from behind and swept her off her feet.

She found herself straddled in the arms of James Potter. His picking her up, made her drop all she was holding. Her textbooks were scattered about the floor, and her hair was falling into her face. "Let me fix that for you, flower." James said, as he pulled the loose strands behind her ear.

"I'm not in the mood, James," she said flatly, not wanting to with his shenanigans. "I admire your confidence James, but put me down... _now!_" Lily glared at him, but James didn't falter.

Instead he shot her that Merlin-awful smirk, and the sunlight piercing through the window glimmered off his glasses."I'll only put you down if you go on a date with me." He said without a single trace of embarrassment. His face just smeared with arrogance.

Yet, she wasn't in the mood. Why argue? For just this once, Lily returned the sly smirk. "Don't you think that line getting a bit old, _Potter_?"

He chuckled at her. "You know, _Evans_, you have this thing with being right," James said, as he began to carry her down the stairs. As he did this, Lily completely forgot about the scattered textbooks she left abandoned on the floor. Her head seemed a bit foggy, and just falling asleep in James's arms didn't seem so bad. "I think I like it." he finally said.

"Just enough to make you put me down?" Lily asked, though she really didn't want to be put down at all. She was for once enjoying their banter.

"It falls just a tad bit short." James replied delightfully as they proceeded down the fifth corridor. Soon enough they would be coming up on the potions room. As they drew nearer, James smirked seemed to get more wide.

"Then, I have a proposition for you, Jamesy," Lily told him, catching his ear. "If you put me down, I'll ditch Slughorn's class with you."

"Then I have three words for you, Lils." James said as he lightly put her on the ground. "Race you to the River!" He shouted, as he dashed off towards the commons.

"That was four words!" Lily yelled. But there was no time, she sprinted after him.  
>…<p>

James tumbled down as he saw the willow tree that curved over the small creak. Lily came running after him, and completely collapsed towards the ground, laughing her head off. With his heart about to beat out of his chest, James sat up, and laid next to Lily, leaning over her with his signature smirk. "That's a nice look on you, Evans." He said, beaming.  
>"Should I be offended that laughing mechanically is a 'nice look' on me?" She inquired. Once again, Lily returned the smirk. She positioned herself on her side to face him, and Lily rested her head on her hand.<p>

James began to stroke Lily's pale cheek with the back of his thumb. "No," he shrugged. "But, I've never seen you this happy. You tend to scowl a lot when you're around me. You should be happy more often."

Lily eyebrows flexed up. "I'm happy now." she told James. Lily felt has though a explosion of warmth was explosion in her chest, and running through the rest of her body, forcing a lax smile onto her face. "As a matter a fact, I think I'm the happiest I've been in a long time."

James moved his hand into her deep red hair, and scanned her face with his eyes. Her light skin seemed to shine, and her eyes- the color of lost gems- sparkled with joy. "I don't think words can describe how beautiful you look right now." James whispered to himself. He brushed his lips against hers, and waves of warmth spread through his body. "Call me crazy, but... I think I love you, Lily."

Lily pressed her lips against his, and whispered, "I love you, too."

**Author's Notes: I don't what compelled me to write this, but... you know... I thought it was kinda of cute.**


End file.
